


From Where I Stood

by k3josai



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3josai/pseuds/k3josai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in 2013 at fanfiction.net.</p><p>Title: From Where I Stood<br/>Story by: k3josai<br/>Written by: k3josai<br/>Beta’d by: superlc529<br/>Crossover: Superman comics, Arrow and Smallville TV Shows<br/>POV: Lois Lane, Oliver Queen, Clark Kent, Diana Prince<br/>Rating: K+<br/>Summary:  Composed of four parts, all consisting of random thoughts and events<br/>Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC.  Superman, Clark Kent and Lois Lane created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.  Green Arrow created by Morton Weisinger and designed by George Papp.  Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston</p><p>Authors’ Notes:<br/>This might not be the best fic I’ve written, but this might be the last fic that I’ll be writing for now because I’ll be taking on another phase in my life and it will require much of my time. This is my long-overdue Clois project after The Man Who Can’t Be Moved.  Thanks to the Clois fans all over the world who are always there to read and/or comment on my fanfiction. Thanks also to my betareader, Linda and to the talented Malvill Aces for the banner.  May God bless us always. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lois Lane

**From Where I Stood**

**Part I**

(Lois Lane)

 

From where I stood, looking up, I could see two streaks of blue and red cross the Metropolis sky.

 

I sighed deeply. Here I was, Lois Lane standing in one of the busiest streets of the Metro.  One month had already gone by since I had been at the _Daily Planet_ where I experienced the real action.

 

That was where I started and formed my career as an investigative journalist until I transferred to _GBS_ as an executive producer of a nightly news magazine. The show was good, but not as exhilarating as my work as a reporter. Of course I always ended up putting myself into dangerous situations one way or another, coupled by rescues made by the one and only Man of Steel.

 

I never got into those situations on purpose, mind you. Okay, I did jump into them without thinking twice, but I did it to expose the truth.

 

Truth…  Justice… and in the American way…

 

Sorry, couldn’t help myself. I borrowed that line from Mr. Red-and-Blue Tights.

 

By the way, just so we’re clear, I was not always the damsel in distress. I could take care of myself. I’m a General’s daughter after all.

 

For instance today, I was able to rescue myself from two muggers in an alley where I usually meet an informant of mine. They weren’t able to show up for some reason. He did have the audacity to text me that we had to meet some other time in another location.

 

After I texted my reply, these two lanky muggers stepped in front of me and tried to get my purse and iPhone 5. Of course, I have military instincts and I knew I could bring them down easily. With a few kicks and punches, they were defeated in no time. There was no need to scream for help. Over the years, I’ve learned that I can stand my own ground.

 

I thanked the police after I signed my testimony against the thugs. Stepping out of the station, I heard Inspector Henderson’s voice: “Miss Lane, I do think you should attend to that wound on your left arm.”

 

Damn.

 

So I didn’t get out of it unscathed. I didn’t even know I was injured. Looking down at the gash, I saw that the blood was already dry and the discoloration on the upper part of my arm started to appear.

 

I shrugged, “Thanks, Inspector…  But, it’s nowhere near any vital organs. I think I can survive.”

 

“You’re General Lane’s daughter, of course.” He smiled at me. I returned with a smirk and a nod.

 

Anyway, sorry, I got side-tracked. Where was I? Oh yeah…

 

From where I stood, I could see those two streaks of red and blue across the sky as I waited for a cab.

 

There was that feeling again, a pain shooting through my stomach up into the left side of my chest. It was definitely not a good thing that I felt this whenever I saw them together. I shouldn’t be selfish about Superman having someone to rely on.

 

Right.

 

Superman had Wonder Woman at his side nowadays. I realized at some point in my early _Daily Planet_ career, that having a partner wasn’t as awful as it seemed. When you were exhausted or tired about an assignment, your partner could cover for you or even finish what you already started. You would have someone you could talk to, whether it was all about work or personal matters.

 

It wasn’t long before I was able to put the pieces together about Superman and Wonder Woman. That is, once I could see them clearly, the realization hit hard. Superman was Clark Kent and Wonder Woman was Diana Prince.

 

They were inseparable as the superheroes or as just the regular guy and gal. I guess things were the way they should be – a Kryptonian and an Amazon Princess – perfect fit.

 

Before, I pushed Clark away from me, especially at those times when he’d throw hints that he wanted more than just friendship from me. Hell, I even asked him to go on a date with my younger sister, Lucy. Truthfully, I wasn’t that good in handling relationships.

 

I was really, really afraid that if Clark and I became a couple, I would mess things up and could blow our relationship apart.

 

That totally worked out. What happened? I chose me ending up being hurt.

 

I stood outside my apartment door with my eyes closed for awhile. Whether I’d admit it or not, it was a matter of fact, I missed having my partner-in-crime. I missed a certain farm boy named Clark Kent. He was my best friend and forever would be – I hoped.

 

He was with me through thick and thin and me him. I’ve had my share of relationships. My latest one, Clark did not approve of that much: Jonathan Caroll, a colleague of ours.

 

Jon was okay. Okay in the sense that we were compatible. What I liked. He liked. What I disliked. He disliked.

 

Not surprising, I became bored of our relationship and we broke up days before I went back to the _Daily Planet_.

 

I missed Clark. I needed those little fights and bickers that we shared. The ones where our blood boiled at the same time whether it was a small or big disagreement; and when we were through, we would stop and analyze what we were just bickering about. We would always end up eating ice cream together and engage in a light conversation until we forgot about what our argument was even about.

 

That was me and Clark once upon a time.

 

As I closed the door to my apartment, I heard my cell phone ring.

 

Aw… shit…  Where was it?

 

Finally I found my precious phone, in the depths of my purse. Lane, when are you going to start organizing your things? I threw my bag on the couch and maneuvered my phone in between my shoulder and ear as I removed my three-inched high heels.

 

“Hey, you answered. I thought you couldn’t speak to me right now because you were capital B-U-S-Y.”

 

I chuckled at his remark. It was a relief hearing his voice again.

 

“How are Mia and Diggle?” 

 

“Aw… I thought you were going to ask me how I was before them. That hurts.”

 

I snorted at his joke. I searched for a retort so I could focus on something other than Smallville… the person, not the place. You know what I meant, right?

 

“How’s Starling City doing?”

 

“Starling City? Really? Am I really at the bottom of your priority list? Mia and Diggle, they’re both good. Starling City at the moment is too, I think. Seriously, Lois…  How are _you_?”

 

“I don’t know.” I answered truthfully.

 

I heard the sigh on the other line, “You know what, Legs, I’ll see you at your apartment in about thirty minutes.”

 

My heart leapt for a moment, “Seriously? Oh right, of course, you have a private jet plane.”

 

It was his turn to chuckle, “See you later.”

 

“Thanks, Ollie. See ya.”

 

 

-LL-


	2. Oliver Queen

**From Where I Stood**

**Part II**

(Oliver Queen)

 

From where I stood, I could see Lois Lane munching on her favorite Big Belly Burger – two beef patties – and a veggie salad on the side. I was always in awe of her whenever we ate together in this fast food chain.

 

I left her for five minutes to take a call and when I came back, she was almost halfway through her order. I shook my head in amusement. She had even ordered large French fries, and two chocolate sundaes and sodas for both of us. How could she eat all of her share and still not get fat?

 

Must be a fast metabolism and she probably thanks it because not all women have that.

 

What do I like most about Lois Lane, you ask? Well, I can tell you one by one…

 

Firstly, she doesn’t care about my status as a billionaire rich playboy. She accepts me for who I am and not by my businesses or anything like that, but as Oliver Queen, the person.

 

I remember the first time I asked her what she wanted to eat after she helped me out in an investigation. She replied, “Aw, Queen, no expensive restaurants where there could be paparazzi. I don’t want to find myself being clawed by all of the women you dated.  Plus…”  She raised her right forefinger upward. “No funny business. No flirting.”

 

My lips turned into a big O, “Ohhh---kay.” That was all I could manage to say. I knew Lois Lane was definitely a keeper. And I did want to keep her as one of my trusted friends. I wouldn’t mess with that. Once, I even told Lois about the person I love the most and how I couldn’t be with her because of the things I had done.

 

I won’t go into the story about Dinah Laurel Lance right now because tonight it’s all about Lois Lane.

 

How did Lois and I meet?

 

My younger sister and I had a short stay in Metropolis one December. Mia had just got her driver’s license and was eager to drive. We weren’t too familiar with the streets, of course, so it was a bit of an adventure.

 

We were laughing and having a good time when out of nowhere, we hit something.

 

It was a woman crossing the street in a hurry.

 

Maybe she was running from someone. I later found out she was just running to get a scoop on a Superman save on another block. Thankfully Mia wasn’t driving too fast otherwise the damage could’ve been a lot worse.

 

I ripped open the door to check on the woman, but by the time I opened the door the woman was already standing and giving me a death glare. I was stunned. She didn’t say anything as she tried to walk away and failed.

 

Then I heard my sister, “Miss, are you okay?”

 

I was able to make out her mumble as she turned to face us, “I’m in a hurry.”

 

She was hurt. Once again, she attempted to walk away but stopped, the pain was now evident on her face. Without a word, I grabbed her and picked her up bridal style.

 

“Put me down.” she ordered.

 

At this point, I caught the ID tag hanging around her neck. It was a _Daily Planet_ Press Pass for one Lois Lane.

 

In my arms, her right leg was more exposed than what she probably wanted because she was wearing a skirt. She had long legs, a weakness of mine when it comes to women.

 

Doesn’t take a genius to guess why I call her ‘Legs.’

 

But that wasn’t the second thing I like about her the most… it was her stubbornness. 

 

Anyway, back to the present. Lois smiled at me as she continued to chew on the incredibly large bite of burger she just took. She took a sip of her soda and I handed her a napkin.

 

“I know that look, Ollie. It’s that look that says I eat like a man.” Then she laughed.

 

There’s another thing I can add to my list. She was wittingly funny.

 

“Where’s my burger?”

 

“I thought you’d like veggie salad for tonight.” She teased.

 

“Legs, I traveled many miles so you could only offer a veggie salad for me? You’re very hospitable.”

 

She giggled, “I know I am.”  She pushed it closer to me, “There you go, your favorite.”

 

We ate together and chatted for awhile. We talked about random things like our jobs and our families.

 

That’s another thing I liked about her, despite her busy and hectic job, she still had time and communication with her family. Even though we’ve had our share of family arguments from our siblings and parents, we still found ways to be with them.

 

I chose not to broach the delicate topic until we reached her apartment.

 

Lois and I drank some Chinese tea to help digest the bulk amount of food we had for dinner. I could tell she was trying to hide the pain she was suffering.

 

Oh yeah, forgot to mention… she knows my secret about me being Green Arrow. I told her about few months ago. On one of her assignments that led her to Starling City, she was put into danger when she slightly touched on an issue in the Glades, the dangerous and notorious location in Starling City.

 

Of course, I had to rescue her because the Boy Scout asked me to guard her while she was in Starling. Clark had no need to ask me that though. Lois and I were friends.

 

Lois’ loyalty to her friends was yet another thing that made her special and a reason for why I returned it in kind.

 

“So, how’d it go?” I asked carefully, though I had the feeling that the answer wasn’t going to be one that either of us wanted.

 

She looked down before she stared into my eyes, “I told Clark the truth and it didn’t exactly turn out well.”

 

I could see the mist forming in her eyes as she started to tell me the whole story.

 

-OQ-

_“Hey, Smallville.”_

_He shifted his attention from his laptop to me. I felt like telling him that I really started to hate those blue orbs of his because they didn’t look at me the same way they had before. So this was it, the moment of truth. I had a feeling that there was going to be a large percentage of my heart that would break apart, but Oliver told me it was now or never._

_“Yes, Lois?”_

_“Can I talk to you?_

_He slightly raised his eyebrows as he glanced at his watch. It was five minutes before five in the afternoon and soon our co-workers would call it a day._

_“I promise, Clark, it won’t take much of your time.” He was not his usual self around me anymore for some reason. He would always find time for me, but now he seemed so distant._

_He stood up and I led him into the vacant conference room. I locked it so nobody could disturb us. I took a seat even before he offered one to me. He chose to stay quiet and chose a chair opposite of me._

_I released my breath before I started the conversation – this was going to be the longest few minutes of my life. I couldn’t find my tongue. I wanted to read his expression, but I was at a loss. “I just want to ask you a few questions.”_

_Clark smirked. He was acting the same way as he does when he’s in his Superman costume. Too reserved. Too formal. “Is this an interview, Lane?”_

_I gulped._

_Clark changed. I could feel it. I blinked a few times. I needed to hide the moisture forming in my eyes. Thankfully I was successful._

_“I really wanted to apologize because I’m not your best buddy like before. We’ve had so many disagreements, from Jonathan to the line of work I chose. I know I’m to blame for the distance we have right now, even if I do come back to the_ DP _. I’m really sorry about all that. One day I woke up and I realized that I chose some things that I’m not exactly proud of… I’ve always learned things the hard way. I’m sorry if I have given you any pain because of the decisions I’ve made.”_

_I rehearsed my follow-up questions so many times, but now, it seemed like I couldn’t bring them up without the feeling of further hurt and humiliation on my part. I had to put myself in a 50-50 situation._

_“About Diana…  Does she make you happy?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Does she make you mad or sad sometimes?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Does she make you feel different emotions?”_

_“Yes.”_

_I nodded, though my heart was getting number and number after each answer. I read his eyes behind those spectacles and they told me that he was telling the truth. Where was I?  I couldn’t see myself in him for I could not be the source of his smiles. I had to accept the fact that it was not me._

_“No matter what I say today, I know it won’t change your mind and that’s okay. I just want to get it off my chest.” I paused for a few seconds. I could feel a lump in my throat._

_He waited for me to continue._

_“I’m in love with you.”_

_Clark blinked._

_I could tell he was trying to find the right words to not hurt me. His silence and deep breaths were a big sign that I wasn’t going to get the answer I wanted._

_“I’m with someone else.”_

_I nodded in response. We could never have all the things we wanted and needed. That was a fact that could never change._

_“I know.” I replied in a low tone. I could feel the tears behind my eyes threatening to fall in a few moments._

_“Why now?”_

_Why now? I repeated those words in my mind over and over. I couldn’t find the answer._

_I shook my head as I said, “I don’t know.”_

_I took a breath, “I just woke up one day and I felt it. Don’t worry, Clark, I don’t expect you to return my feelings.”_

_“Why? Is it because those feelings won’t be there forever? One day, you’re going to wake up and discover that those feelings are already gone. Just like Jonathan?”_

_My head shot up in shock, “Is that an insult?”_

_“No, I’m only speaking the truth, Lois. With me and Diana, it’s…”_

_I nodded as his sentence trailed off. I didn’t know how to respond really. Maybe Clark was right. When it comes to emotions and a love life, mine was a very big disaster._

_“Forget what I said, Clark. We should just pretend this conversation never happened. I think this is for the best.”_

_I stood up and before I opened the door, I said, “Just so you know, I have no intention of stealing you away from her. Telling you about my feelings set me free. I think it was the best thing I have ever done in my life. I hope this won’t affect our friendship. I’m Lois Lane. I speak my mind and what’s in my heart.”_

 

-OQ-

 

“You’re such a courageous person, you know that?”

 

Her courage and strength topped my list of why I like Lois and why I hope she’ll stay in my life.

 

Lois smiled between the tears. “Is this the price I pay for being brave? It was like my heart went through a wood chipper until it became smooth powder.”

 

“Maybe, but it will make you stronger.” I hugged her.

 

“Do you think we should start a group?  The Broken Hearts Club?”

 

I chuckled. “Who’d be the President?”

 

“I think you mean Queen. And I’d be of course. You can be the Vice President for Finances, ‘cause you have resources.”

 

 “Right.”

 

 “Wait. When are you going to tell me about your thing with Laurel?”

 

“Not tonight.”

 

 “Why not?”

 

 “We’d probably flood Metropolis with our tears.”

 

 “Who would have thought the playboy billionaire would cry for a woman?”

 

“What about the tough and intrepid Lois Lane who shed tears for her best friend?”

 

We laughed together through the heartaches we shared.

 

 “You know what, Lois. I hope someday Clark realizes your worth. And when that day comes, I will willingly give you an all-expenses-paid world trip.”

 

 “Awww…  That’s so sweet of you. But you know what, Mr. Green Bean? I talked to Attorney Laurel Lance yesterday.”

 

 “What? How? When? Where?”

 

“Yeah… Sorry, can’t divulge the details. Let’s just say it was a patented Lane way. She agreed to meet you this Sunday. Don’t give me that wrinkled forehead… In case of emergency, Diggle will cover for you.”

 

 “Thanks, Lois.”

 

 “Don’t mention it. I’d do anything for my long-lost brother.”

 

I smiled knowing I felt the same way about her. “And you’re my long-lost sister.” 

 

Tomorrow, me and Boy Scout are going to be having a man-to-man talk…

 

 

-OQ-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Reviews are welcome! =)


	3. Clark Kent

**From Where I Stood**

 

**Part III**

(Clark Kent)

 

From where I stood, I could see Lois watching Oliver outside his room. Laurel was taking care of my wounded Justice League team member. Maybe that was why Lois chose to stay outside.

 

_“Clark, don’t make the same mistakes I have with women,” Oliver tapped me on my left shoulder. “Choose the person who will make you complete.”_

 

Those were the last words I heard from him, a few hours ago, and now he was lying there. Lois was alive because of Oliver. He took the bullets meant for her. I couldn’t blame her for wanting to help Green Arrow uncover the truth about the list given to him by his father Robert Queen.

 

Oliver’s secret identity was accepted by Lois wholeheartedly. Me on the other hand, up until now, I couldn’t open up to her about my other self, in fear of losing her. Everybody who knew my secret (including the rest of the Justice League who had private lives of their own) ended up getting hurt.

 

It was one of the reasons why I chose to be with Diana. My mind could rest easy knowing that she wouldn’t easily get hurt. She has super abilities like mine. We both silently feared of ending up alone. That was why we convinced ourselves that we must belong together. Two heads are better than one, right?

 

But with each passing day, I felt like Clark Kent was disappearing and Superman was all that was left of me.

 

“Lois,” I whispered, placing my hand on her shoulder. She winced and I felt my heart break as she looked up at me with sad eyes. Her right eye was slightly swollen and she had a small cut on her forehead on the left side, as well as on her lower lip. What happened was my fault entirely. I should have been there. She attempted a smile, in spite of all the things that had happened to her. Then Lois turned her gaze back to Oliver. He was still in coma. Laurel was sleeping by his bedside in a chair.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.” Even before I realized it, the words already came out.

 

She whispered without looking at me, “You can’t always save everyone.”

 

I wanted to say something, but I was at a loss. Lois started to leave. I decided to walk with her until we reached the parking lot of the hospital. Neither of us said a single word until I decided to speak.

 

“Why? Why do you choose to be with Oliver even though you know you’re not his only one?”

 

She paused opening her car door and turned to me. I could hear a crack in her voice, “I know where I must stand.”

 

Seconds passed between us before I found my voice, “I’m your friend, Lois. You can tell me anything. Why him?”

 

Lois shook her head and looked at me with disbelieving eyes, “Because he let me in without any hesitation. He stood by my side when there was no one else there for me.”

 

The next thing I said was so low, that if it wasn’t for our close proximity, I doubt she would’ve heard me, “I was there too.”  I’ve always been there for her, even by watching her from a distance. She might not know I do that, but I do… except last night. I had another rescue on the other side of the world. Still, I should have been there for her.

 

She scoffed, “Could’ve fooled me.”

 

She was right. I hadn’t really been much of a friend to her lately. I had been so caught up with my own burdens; I forgot to be at least a decent friend to Lois, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I lost my Smallville since I can’t even remember when. And I lost Clark Kent the day I told him that…”

 

She paused and gulped, “Can we…. Can we not talk about this right now? I’m really tired.”

 

“Right. Yeah, I know. Today’s been pretty long for you. I understand.”

 

I really wanted to hug her, comfort her… the way I always had before. But instead I let her go again without putting up a fight.

 

She closed the car door and started to drive off. While I watched Lois leave, I could still hear a conversation between her and Oliver a few nights ago.

 

_“Hey, Ollie! Can I have a minute? I know you’re very busy with your new business and saving…”_

_“Hey, breathe okay? I can give you five minutes. Go…”_

_“Okay? Whew! Is there any way you can talk about you crying for a girl?”_

_She shrugged and started rambling, “Of course, you’re Oliver Queen, playboy and billionaire, you can break women’s hearts, but they can’t break yours.”_

_“Are you serious, Legs? Me?”_

_She snorted in response and rolled her eyes, “Never mind, Ollie.”_

_He started to laugh pretty loudly which earned him a Lois Lane death glare._

_He stopped laughing. “It’s Laurel.”_

_Lois smiled. “Predictable. Just like with Clark to Lana, Alicia, and now Diana.”_

_Oliver squeezed her hand, “Of course men usually don’t cry except for the people who mean the world to him.”_

_“Are we talking about you and me or you and Clark?”_

_She gave a small laugh, “Yeah, well, I’ve never seen him shed a tear for me. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”_

_“Well, maybe that’s because you’re the one who can make him smile.”_

_“Maybe… Ollie, let’s stop talking about him. There are billions of guys out there. It’s not worth it to just think and talk about someone who doesn’t share the same feelings as I do. This isn’t me. It’s a waste of time for Lois Lane: Army Brat. I’m a General’s daughter. So from now on… we’re not going to talk about him…”_

Watching her through my enhanced vision, I could see her car reach her apartment; a tear fell from my eye, “You may not know this, Lois, but I still do.”

-CK-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Reviews are welcome! =)


	4. Diana Prince

**From Where I Stood**

 

**Part IV**

**(Diana Prince)**

 

From where I stood, I could plainly see that I was watching a man and a woman hurting each other. I felt like the third wheel and my presence wasn’t needed.

 

_I heard her say, “I lost my Smallville since I can’t even remember when. And I lost Clark Kent the day I told him that… Can we…. Can we not talk about this right now? I’m really tired.”_

_Even though I stood from afar, it was evident in his posture that he was trying really hard not to express his feelings, “Right. Yeah, I know. Today’s been pretty long for you. I understand.”_

 

I was born a goddess, an Amazon Princess… I shouldn’t feel guilt like some regular human.

 

Guilt?

 

Was that the correct term for this feeling?

 

Why did I have to feel this way? I loved Kal and I always will, but seeing him broken like that, with tears flowing freely from his eyes, I finally understood his heart was not mine.

 

Kal and I had been stubborn and persistent in trying to make our relationship work. In the process, we just ended up hurting each other and the people around us.

 

It was a good relationship. We understood each other… We helped each other… We laughed together. We shared our sadness and longing. But there was something missing… something wrong.

 

I wasn’t Lois Lane.

 

We didn’t fight like Clark and Lois. She could bring out the best and worst of him. I couldn’t.

 

At first it was okay. Us, being a couple, I thought it was okay. But as time went on, it just stayed okay.

 

Superman and I never really talked about it. We saw each other. We engaged in talks about the Justice League and saving the world. We’d hang out. We’d kiss, but the spark just wasn’t there. Affection was there. I could feel it, but true love wasn’t there.

 

As hard as it was to admit, I knew I wasn’t the one for him.

 

\----

 

Kal smiled… The most genuine smile I had ever seen on him. He was strikingly handsome in the tuxedo he was wearing. His hair was neatly combed. His blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses. The smile never left his face as the door opened.

 

While waiting for my turn, I couldn’t help but smile too. He deserved this kind of happiness more than anyone else. He was a selfless hero and put everybody’s worth before his own.

 

Standing by his side was Oliver Queen. He wore almost the same facial expression as Kal when Laurel marched before me.

 

Caught up in my own thoughts, I jumped a little at the wedding planner’s voice, “Ms. Prince, it’s your turn.”

 

Camera flashes went off all over the church as I walked down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in my hands. I smiled on at each and every person. I smiled even brighter at the man standing at the end of the altar.

 

Kal nodded as I passed by him to take my position in the first seat for the guests. Laurel beamed at me and I returned the smile. We both shifted our attention to the bride as Kal took her hand to stand by his side. They were both glowing in happiness. It was a happiness that spread throughout the whole church. The blissful event was mirrored in the people’s faces who were witnessing the wedding.

 

Watching Kal… uh, I mean, Clark and Lois from where I sat, I realized letting him go and allowing him to be with the woman he truly loves was one of the best things I had ever done in my life.

 

Vows were recited and congratulations were given.

 

Applause rang out through the room and flower petals were thrown in the air as the priest announced the brand new, “Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent.” I wanted to embrace them both, but the crowd prevented me to do so. Their co-workers from the _Daily Planet_ made up the majority of their guests.

 

Then someone grabbed me and hugged me lightly, “Thank you, Diana.”

 

I nodded and pulled apart from the hug to look up at Clark’s blue eyes. Turning my head, I saw Lois and she followed suit, giving me a hug, whispering, “I hope you’ll find your happiness too.” 

 

I was stunned for a moment at the genuineness of her statement. Then I felt a smile crawl on to my lips. Lois and Clark walked away holding hands. The crowd starting clapping again as they became the center of attention once more, saying their thank yous, as they waited for their car to arrive.

 

“Hi, Diana.”

 

The voice sounded really familiar. I hadn’t heard it for the longest time. My heart skipped a beat unexpectedly. I turned around and saw the man before me.

 

“Steve.”

 

He gave me a light hug and whispered, “You’re stunning as ever.”

 

I smiled at him. From the moment I stared into his eyes, I knew I had already found my home. From where Steve and I stood, we could see Lois and Clark being driven away in the ‘Just Married’ car.

 

This was it. Happily ever after was headed my way.

 

-DP-

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> TBC
> 
> Reviews are welcome! =)


End file.
